stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires (Haunted)
The Vampires are a race of mutated bug-like mutants who live on blood, they were created thousands of years ago by a insane mage who sought immortality, it worked, he soon turned others, through a method known as the Crimson Curse, which slowly turns the person into a Vampire. History Founding 2500 BOF-1500 BOF Around a thousand years prior to events of Haunted, there was a mage known as Vamhir Ferro, was influenced by Cxaxu-Luth. He gave him the power to become immortal, but at a terrible price, he would become a cannibal and lose his mind, becoming nothing more than a common beast. Cxaxu-Luth also gave him a method of "giving" immortality to others, The Blood Curse. The Mage then spread this curse, making more creatures, His Brother, Dhafir Ferro recognized the twisted version of his brother and tried to stop him, and managed to come up with a prototype cure, he was then forcefully infected by Cxaxu-Luth, although he used the cure on himself as he was infected, creating the first Dhampir. Cxaxu-Luth then gave Vamhir his mind back, twisted beyond belief, he then ordered his 15 or so "Vampires" as he called them, they then infected more people, becoming well known, they then began to build a massive castle and courtyard, with the Vampires periodically raiding and converting the strong ones and draining the weak. After completing this massive palace, they had well over a thousand members. Although unlike today's vampires, they were not mutated to become monsters, rather they were monsters on the inside. They still had the side fangs, but they had a human color to them. They then moved in and continued raiding nearby villages, growing more bold. 1st Vampire Crusade 1480 BOF-1460 BOF The Precursor-Wazret Equal Rights Treaty is put into effect, electing the province that the Vampires were in one of the first provinces to tested if this was possible. Naturally as soon as the Precursors came over, they sensed the unnatural vampires and the Precursors and Wazret united to try and kill them, with their leader Fentaic leading the way, while at first the vampires seemed impossible to kill, they quickly found that holy water turned them to dust. The Vampires then panicked and organized an all out attack, which worked, they turned many and got loads of food that could last them for decades, they then began making the self-circulating rivers of blood within the Crimtane Court. The Stickmen and Monkeys then sent renewed attacks, only to be defeated again and again, with the Vampires only getting stronger, the Precursors then put a ward on the gate to the Crimtane Court, trapping them in. Degeneration Unknown Date The Vampires were getting restless, but then the sky turned red, as the sun split into two, and they all changed into hideous monsters, many growing large, bulbous heads and others mutating into even more horrible monsters.... This is the breaking up of their master, Cxaxu-Luth into Nub and Yog, this caused the Vampires to begin thirsting for blood, and some of their sanity returned, allowing them to see how far they had fallen, many killed themselves out of massive guilt. 2nd Vampire Crusade Has not happened yet.................. Blood Curse The Blood Curse is the Method of becoming a Vampire. Several things happen as soon as you get Infected Stage 1 - Fledgling * You can feed off both blood and food * You will feel an urge to feed off of people * You gain boosted strength and vitality * Your sanity begins to deteriorate Stage 2 - Newblood Newblood Stage happens after you have tasted the blood of five victims * You begin to prefer blood over normal food * You gain boosted Intelligence * You look like a perfect human, without a fault * Your sanity continues to deteriorate State 3 - Pinnacle The Pinnacle stage happens after a period of one year of being infected * Your Sanity is fully restored * You almost divine beauty allows a certain amount of control over people * You your food urges are gone, you can eat normal food or blood Stage 4 - Fall The stage 4 tigger is unique for each person, but generally involves a shaming event, even a minor one * You lose almost all sanity * You can no longer eat normal food * Your head begins to mutate, and chitin begins growing on your head * You are now hideous in appearance * You are reduced to a skinny, weak, stupid husk of your former self * You feel drawn to the Crimson Court Stage 5 - The Choosing Stage 5 happens after coming into the Crimtane Court, you are mutated into a role that is completely random, but can be influenced by characteristics of yourself (when not insane) * Supplicant '''- 43% * '''Dhampir - 15% * Gatekeeper '''- 10% * '''Sycotaurs - 10% * Caliver ' - 7% * '''Nobility '- 4% * '''Royalty - 1%''' ''' Types Fresh Blood This describes anyone within the other 4 stages of the Blood Curse. Supplicant This Vampire serves the Noble and Royal Vampires by collecting Blood for them, unintentionally spreading the curse in the process.They can also turn their blood into a deadly acid, quickly killing lesser beings Dhampir Dhampir are the main foot soldiers of the Crimtane Court, they do not look as hideous as the other Vampires, actually looking close to Human, only with "gray" skin, that in actually is chitin covering their entire bodies. They are commonly the invading force, they have a low chance of actually spreading the curse. There is another way to produce these creatures, by impregnating human women. Sycophant Small mosquitoes that suck blood, they are the primary stealth infectors, and blood collectors of the Vampires for terrority not under their control, upon nearing a being that knows of them, they grow monstrously large, and either gather/give blood and/or infect you with the Blood Curse. Gatekeepers Gatekeepers are guardians of the Crimtane Court's severt exits and entrances, as well as the main entrances. They impose a heavy toll on anyone who passes be, demanding large amounts amount of blood, both for the their masters, and for their own survival. Sycotaurs These hideous hybrids have a lower body of a Sycophant, and the upper body of a Gatekeeper (or Courtsian). They are much tougher than average, and are highly intelligent for Vampires, making use of their large wings to achieve limited flight. Cavaliers Cavaliers are only Knights, they don't ever spread the Curse, allowing them to act as diplomats for the Crimtane Court, they are the most hideously mutated out of all of the Vampires (excluding certain Royalty Vamps). They have a code of honor, unlike other vampires. They are generally looked down upon by other members due to their aberrant insectoid appearance. Nobles Nobles are Vampires who through some means have retained some of their Pinnacle traits, it isn't known exactly how these Vampires are made, only that they are highly dangerous. Royalty Royalty command all Vampires within the Crimtane Court, they retain most of the Pinnacle Traits, all but appearance, which is even worse than most Vampires, commonly when going into a bloodlust, they become Sycotaurs. Trivia * The Vampires i use are the ones from Darkest Dungeon (All rights Reserved to original authors) * Category:Lore Articles Category:Icestormshadow Category:Undead